Grinding
Grinding is a way to level by doing the same thing repeatedly. Grinding methods depend on the profession—traders might craft the same object a number of times to receive experience, while entertainers flourish for XP. Combat professions have a number of options, which include terminal missions. Killing creature spawns is a common way to grind. Tips for Jedi Jedi are at a disadvantage at grinding, as they need to be close enough to get hit by a mob to hit it, and most mobs with high-XP can take out a low-level player in one to three hits. The best thing to do as a Jedi is group with other players around your level, equip a rifle with 64m range and reasonable DPS for your level, and let others in your group outdamage you so you don't pull the mob to yourself. You will get the same XP while grouped if you hit a mob once as you would if you dealt all the damage to it. Mission Terminal Missions An intended grinding technique is obtaining missions from a mission terminal that involve creatures, specifically ones without ranged attacks so they can be snared and kited safely by a player with a ranged profession. The idea is to group with a high-level player, get level 90 creature missions, then disband the group to get the full extent of XP. You'll need a very patient CL90 player to continuously group and regroup with you without killing the mobs. Mission Terminals now give bonus XP for destroying the base/lair. The XP is based on your Combat Level, and you are limited to 10 missions per day. After 10 missions you will only recieve the standard XP for base/lair kills. After level 50, around when you finish Legacy, mission terminals are you main source of XP, but you can do 10 missions in 30 minutes with little trouble. Now where to go to get more XP? It's not often easy to find spawns of creatures your level, so go back to your mission terminal. If you're in a guild, ask them to group with you(not come with you, just be in a group, they can still go off and do what they want), and take missions of non-aggro creatures(this bit is vital, do NOT take creatures who are red on the radar). Now, because you are grouped, more spawn, so you have sometimes 10-15 creatures, all yellow, who won't aggro you. Easy XP. Head back once you kill them all and get another mission, and you have another 10-15 creatures. To save on heading back, get 2 missions at the same time, in the same direction, with about 150-200m between them. Each will spawn 10-15 creatures, kill all at one, and head to the next, rinse and repeat. Just don't kill the flag/lair so they respawn. XP comes in thick and fast this way, and the loot sells for a lot of money when stacked. This method can compete with someone else doing quests on kashyyyk or mustafar, and you'll gain XP just as fast. For 10-15, you'll need a group of 7-8 players, but its worth it. If you take a mission of red creatures, abandon it. Three or four creatures all your level or higher will kill you with ease. If you are not in a guild, try and get one with friendly players, it makes the game a lot better, and helps you grind up. You could try outside a starport or in a cantina asking for players to group, but a few won't understand you asking for a group but no help, and some will outright refuse. Restuss Commendation Missions Restuss is a high-level factional PvP zone and, depending on which faction controls the region, spawns a number of Imperial and Rebel NPCs. You must be a member of either faction and Special Forces (/pvp once to go to Combatant, then a second time to be assigned to Special Forces). Repeatable, each mission gives players tradable faction commendations and roughly 5,000 combat experience. Because the missions are high-level, and the experience gained is below the XP cap, grouping with several high-level players will not affect your experience gained and will prove useful to you as protection from players and NPCs alike. Dathomir Grinding This does not work anymore because of chapter 5, higher mobs will hit a lot of higher now. AFK Macro Grinding Utilizing in game macros it is possible to level in just about any profession relatively quickly while AFK. For crafters, you must be at the keyboard to load the items into their respective locations. However, utilizing a macro can reduce this time from days down to a few hours. For all other professions, it is possible to complete the grind entirely AFK (Away from Keyboard). For Entertainers, the macro is primarily a series of flourish's performed while dancing or playing music. For Combat professions, it is basically about a series of attacks. The key here is knowing where to grind. You are specifically looking for spawns of creatures with lower aggression (so they don't swarm over you) and no ranged attacks. If they have ranged attacks, they can get behind you and continuously attack you without response. Utilizing a droid or a pet can help with this. The creature must Con Green or better to your player to get significant XP. This also works very well for leveling a pet. The advantage with Pets is that they do not need to participate in the combat to get experience. If the creatures con's green to the player, the pet gets the XP. The same method is also used for ginding many collection pieces. Things you should absolutely NOT do to level *Group with high-level players then take adventure planet (Kashyyyk, Mustafar) quests. The XP you will receive will be substantially lower than advertised (75000 dropped to 13000) and you will lose the opportunity to complete these missions again when you need the XP. *Take missions whose XP reward is more than half of whats required to level up. Example, to get from your current level to the next one, it in total requires 200000 XP. You should not take any quest rewarding more than 100000 xp, as the most you can earn is half your required xp to level. *As a Jedi, attempt to solo purple-con creatures for XP. Group with others close to your level or expect to not accomplish much. However, if you have an entertainer buff, and are a light jedi with full expertise invested in block, this turns into a (albeit risky) effective way to grind. *Get missions for or fight spawns of creatures with ranged attacks. They are impossible to kite. Category:Guides